


Welcome to the Jungle: A Short & Smut Story (c)

by SavageStar



Series: Short & Smut Stories (c) (Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Confused Ben Solo, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Jedi Ben Solo, Large Cock, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Padawan Ben Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Shy Ben Solo, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageStar/pseuds/SavageStar
Summary: Master Skywalker and his young padawan, Ben, are about to make themselves useful to a pair of stranded explorers, but Ben's compensation will be more than a mere thanks.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Character(s), Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short & Smut Stories (c) (Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085483
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to the Jungle: A Short & Smut Story (c)

Ben Solo patiently picked his way through the deep jungle, following his Uncle Luke as they were yet again in a search for items relating to the historical Jedi. Luke’s fascination with the objects never ceased to annoy Ben who would have much rather been back in his hut inscribing the bound parchments he kept on his desk, or practicing his forms with his lightsaber at the training grounds, or even jacking off in his bunk, anything to not have to follow his master on another hunt for dusty, moldy old items that meant nothing to the young Padawan.

Not that Ben wasn’t interested in the Jedi, far from it. He was fascinated by the power they possessed; the way they controlled the Force and manipulated the world around them to do their bidding. He loved defeating his foes in battle, mock though they were. In fact, Ben was the finest swordsman in his class. He achieved the deepest meditations, he was the strongest fighter, the most devoted apprentice – he was top at everything, for which his classmates either despised or admired him. There was no in-between, and only one classmate, Tai, was willing to give Ben his due while remaining his friend.

But they’d all been left behind, Luke taking only Ben with him to Felucia where the Master Jedi believed they’d find a cache of scrolls carefully hidden by a Jedi who’d escaped the purge of Order 66. Master and Padawan had trekked several hours from their landing site through the dense vegetation, the wide variety of hues and shapes of the flora keeping Ben from being totally bored as they hiked on in silence.

“Are we getting close, Master?” Ben asked his uncle after several hours trudging through the humid rainforest.

“Shouldn’t be much further,” Luke replied, his answer reminiscent of one he’d received from his own Jedi master those many years ago on Dagobah. It reminded Luke how very far both he and Ben had come in the intervening years since the destruction of the Galactic Empire. Now the danger against which they had to stay vigilant was the ever-encroaching reach of the First Order who had begun making their presence known, first in the Outer Reaches and then in the New Republic senate.

Ben was muttering behind Luke, and the elder Jedi looked behind him to see his nephew’s face tense with consternation.

“What is it, Ben?” Luke asked, exasperated with his ever-moody apprentice. Ben had been even less talkative than normal since they’d returned from their last mission to Aztubek, the morose teenager brooding in his hut most of the time when he wasn’t required to be in lessons or doing chores. Luke knew Ben resented being dragged along on this trip, but the Jedi Master needed to find an excuse to get his Padawan learner out of the slump he’d fallen into the past several weeks.

Ben remained silent behind his uncle, his thoughts straying back once again to the image burned in his mind of Lady Llana’s breasts and how her oh-so-perfect tits had felt in his face, his mouth, his dreams…

“Ben?” Luke called back.

“Hm?” Ben roused from his reverie to find Master Skywalker scowling at him. “Oh, sorry, Master, what did you say?”

Luke merely snorted. “Nothing, Ben,” his mouth in a grimace as he shook his head and turned back to the trail he was fighting to cut past the dense foliage. Luke felt nothing he could do these days could get through to his nephew, the young man’s face often betraying an increasing amount of anger and frustration lately.

A sound attracted Luke’s attention. Off in the distance, a high-pitched tone echoed in the sky far overhead, and he looked to one side to seek out the origin. He listened intently as the noise grew, a high humming that reminded him of mechanical failure.

“Look, Ben,” Luke pointed at the horizon, a ship in the lower atmosphere coming closer as a trail of smoke puffed out from behind the vessel at increasing intervals. The elder man began to recognize the danger the pair were facing should the ship land in their vicinity. “Let’s move!”

The master and apprentice did their best to claw through the vegetation at a rapid pace, branches and vines tripping them up as they struggled to find a way through. Their path was heavily impeded by the plants that had already established the jungle as their domain and which were unwilling to easily cede the land they’d worked so hard to conquer. Fortunately, their lightsabers made quick work of the thick plant life.

The ship was now rapidly descending toward the planet’s surface, the sputtering, chattering noise of its failing engines obviously indicating the vessel was completely out of control and headed for a crash landing. Luke’s concern was ensuring the two of them were out of the way when it did, although they were making precious little progress in their attempts to escape the path of destruction about to intersect their location.

“Down!” Luke cried as he dragged Ben by the arm toward a fallen timber, the Jedi master creating a Force field over them in an effort to deflect the ship’s backwash that was enveloping the jungle in the heat and smoke of its afterburners. Ben could hear the sound of the reactors in the sublight engines breaking apart, and when he looked up, he saw where the back end of the ship was sparking wildly.

“Poor bastards,” Luke commented as he released the invisible wall of protection he’d created and his gaze followed the trail of smoke the small freighter had left in its wake. “We’d best go see if there are any survivors.”

Intrigued by the idea of some excitement, even if it was tragic, Ben followed enthusiastically along behind his uncle and after quite some time, they were able to track down the location of the wrecked vessel. It had skidded into the soft, loamy ground of the jungle, trees smashed and dirt plowed up as if scooped aside by the hand of a great, angry god. The upturned earth lay in crumbling piles several feet high on both sides of the ship’s path and released a rich fragrance of decomposed vegetation that mixed with the smoke of the burned out engines to create a miasma of destruction.

“Hello?” Luke called out, approaching the light freighter carefully lest the meltdown still be underway and potentially explode. “Hello!” Luke cried again as he came around the front of the ship.

“Hello,” a voice replied. It was a young woman, and she appeared stunned as she sat on the ground below an escape hatch, her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Are you alright?” Luke asked.

She was a human, adolescent, maybe late teens or early twenties, and pale. Her fair blond hair was drawn up into a bun with dirt and smoke smudging her fine complexion.

“Yeah, I think I’m alright,” she replied, standing to greet them, brushing off her snug coveralls where bits of leaves and soil had clung to them. She seemed uninjured but shaken up.

“We saw your ship crash,” Ben supplied, standing next to his uncle to get a better look at her. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay,” she said, backing up a bit and reaching for her utility belt when she became wary of being alone with two men. “Who are you?”

“I’m Luke, and this is my nephew, Ben. We were hiking out to an old temple near here. Can we help you?”

She seemed apprehensive as she looked the pair over, but when her eyes met Ben’s, her face softened.

“No,” she answered, “help is on the way. My father said there was a signal outpost nearby, he was going to try to reach it before dark.”

Luke looked up at the approaching dusk, the clouds reflecting the soft shades of twilight as the day came to a close.

“If it’s the one I think it is, he won’t,” Luke said. “That tower is over twenty klicks away. Did he have a weapon with him?”

“I don’t know, but he left me with a pistol,” she said, her eyebrows drawing together.

Luke could see she was fingering the strap on her holster, ready to draw the gun should she feel threatened by her two would-be rescuers. The Jedi Master sent his Padawan a silent message through the Force to be still and not startle the frightened girl as he backed away from her, Ben following.

“Well, would you like us to stay with you until he comes back?” Luke asked.

She hesitated before answering, “No, I should be fine, thank you.”

“Okay,” Luke replied, “good luck, and may the Force be with you.”

“And also with you,” she replied in the customary way, her eyes still focused on Ben’s and his on hers before they departed.

“Do we have to leave her?” Ben implored as they hiked back toward where they came from.

“She’ll be alright, Ben. We have to take her word for it that she's okay and that she and her father have things under control. You can’t save everybody,” Luke reminded him.

“I feel bad for her,” Ben expressed aloud. “I wouldn’t want to be alone out here at night in a broken-down ship.”

“We don’t always get to pick our circumstances,” Luke replied as he trudged his way back along the path they’d hastily cut in their efforts to reach the downed ship.

After they’d gone several hundred yards into the darkening jungle, they heard a scream, and the sound of a blaster discharging followed soon after. Luke and Ben looked to each other, their faces hard, before they ran back to the crash site to aid the castaway girl.

Luke called out as they approached so as not to surprise her lest they should become the next target of her blaster.

“We’re back,” Luke called, “don’t shoot!”

“I won’t,” they heard her reply, her voice tight and shaky.

The two Jedi stepped from the foliage with their hands out to show her they were no threat, and they found her breathing hard, something having frightened her.

“Did someone attack you?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, “there was a huge shadow, like something swooping down over the ship!”

Ben crept around the wing of the derelict spaceship, his eyes focused toward the roof line where he could see something moving. Silently, he signaled to his uncle, who looked to the young woman and placed a finger to his lips, indicating the need to be silent.

As the Padawan reached the aft of the ship, he could see clearly that a winged creature was feasting on the wiring exposed by the crash, its ugly sucker mouth rooting around inside the shorn hull and crunching components in its hungry mouth. Ben reached out with the Force, his hand contorting with power, and snapped the neck of the ugly beast, its death shrieks sending shivers of fear up everyone’s back.

“Ben, what is it?” Luke asked, rushing to his apprentice’s side, the young lady not far behind.

“Gralloc,” Ben pointed to where he’d telekinetically tossed the dead body of the animal. “It was trying to tear up what’s left of the ship.”

Luke stalked over to Ben's side, disappointment flaring in his eyes when he saw the body of the defenseless animal, more evidence of Ben's angry streak rearing its ugly head.

"That wasn't necessary," the Master hissed to his apprentice, trying not to scold him too sternly in front of the young girl. "You needn't have killed it. You could have scared it away."

Ben stared into his uncle's eyes, his embarrassment at being called out in front of a stranger filling him with bitterness. Still, he bit back a retort and instead muttered a tense, "Yes, Master," in reply.

“There will be more not far behind, at least until the night settles in,” Luke advised. He turned to their companion, her eyes wide at the sight of the leathery bat-like monster.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Scavenger, essentially,” Ben replied, grateful for the distraction from his uncle's chastisement. “It’s attracted to electrical energy and it will just suck the life out of a ship given a chance. He had more than a chance with this,” he said, indicating the innards of the ship that were hemorrhaging from the engine compartment.

“Look, it might be a better idea for one of us to stay here with you and one of us to go help your father,” Luke volunteered. “I’m worried about him out in this environment alone at night.”

She looked between the two men, and Luke and Ben could both sense she was much less intimidated by the handsome young teen than the aging Jedi master, leaving Luke to surmise she’d made the decision for herself as to whom should stay.

“I’ll leave my nephew here with you, he can guard you until I can find your father, and then in the morning, we’ll bring our ship back and give you a lift to the nearest station. Sound good?” Luke asked her.

Thinking on what her other options were, she elected to go along with Luke’s suggestion, and agreed with some reluctance.

“Okay,” she replied.

“What is his name?” Luke asked.

“Daynor,” she answered, “and I’m Anya.”

“Well, I’ll tell Daynor he’s got a very brave daughter,” Luke smiled in reply. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime,” he said, turning to Ben, “keep an eye out for more of those creatures. They’re most active around dusk, so you’ll probably see several more if my guess is right, but be gentle - the Force is for defense, no more.”

“Yes, Master,” the young man replied obediently, although disgruntled to have Luke censure him in front of the girl. Hadn’t Ben just been the one to find the creature in the first place and kill it before it could do any more damage? He felt like his uncle never gave him credit for being able to exercise good judgment.

“If I’m not back by dawn, I want you to head back to the ship without me, understand?” Luke instructed his Padawan.

“Yes, Master,” Ben answered again before his uncle set out to find Daynor and help the father and daughter out of their predicament.

“So, he’s your master?” she asked after Luke had disappeared into the foliage, a half-smile betraying her curiosity. “Are you a slave? You don’t look like a slave.”

Ben grimaced at her presumption.

“No, I’m his apprentice,” he answered, turning away from her to ensure more grallocs didn’t come to attack what was left of the ship.

“What are you apprenticing for?” she inquired.

“I’m training to be a Jedi,” Ben replied.

“There’s no such thing as Jedi anymore!” she burst out laughing. “They’re extinct! My father said they all died out before we were born! No, really, what kind of apprentice?”

Ben's already-simmering anger was stoked even further by her insults. First, she thought he was a slave, now she was calling him a liar. He had half a mind to leave her and her ship to the grallocs and head back to Luke's shuttle where he could get out of the humid air and be comfortable in his own bunk.

“I told you already. If you don’t believe me, suit yourself,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the area above the ship as he kept an eye peeled for the annoying creatures.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t. Now be quiet and let me stay alert. Why don’t you go build a fire or do something else useful,” Ben said defensively, turning away from her. She’d made him feel self-conscious, something he struggled with enough on his own without having someone else point out his insecurities to him.

Anya took the hint, but before going to look for firewood she stuck her tongue out at his back, thinking he wouldn’t notice. Ben’s Jedi senses picked up on her attitude anyway, and he was annoyed he’d been stuck babysitting this irritating girl.

At first, he thought it would be nice to spend some time talking to her. She was close to his own age, relatively pretty, though not near as beautiful as Lady Llana, but cute nonetheless. Unfortunately, she seemed more of a pain in the neck.

Left to his own devices, Ben continued observing the hull of the ship for grallocs, and he chased off two of them before it became very dark and they seemed to have settled down for the night. In the meantime, Anya had gathered enough dry kindling to build a small fire, but she was struggling with her firestarter, the ignitor not producing a big enough spark to get it going in the dampness of the environs as she knelt next to the wood. She cursed as her finger was sparked by mistake.

“Need a hand?” Ben asked as he came alongside her, hoping she was through making insulting observations of him.

“Stupid thing won’t light,” she replied.

“Here,” Ben said, pulling his lightsaber from his hip and adjusting the length of the blade before igniting it. A short blue beam about the length of his arm appeared, and he held the laser blade to the base of the kindling, watching patiently as puffs of smoke began to waft from the stack of wood. He blew at the growing flames to bring the fire to a full burn and then looked up to see Anya’s expression, her eyes wide as saucers.

“What is that?” she asked.

“It’s an extinct weapon,” Ben threw her words back at her before clipping the archaic weapon to his belt.

“What?” she replied, confused.

“You said Jedi are extinct. Well, this is the weapon of a Jedi. It’s a lightsaber,” he explained to her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, sounding truly contrite. “It’s just that my father always said it was only stories, that there was no such thing as Jedi anymore.”

“It’s alright,” Ben replied, “you’re not the first person to have strange ideas about the Jedi.”

“So how long will you have to be an apprentice?” she asked as they two young people sat warming themselves next to the flickering flames.

“Until my master feels I’m prepared to stand the trials,” he replied, looking frustrated. Ben felt he was so close, so powerful already, so ready to move on with his life, but he knew his uncle didn't agree.

“What are the trials? That sounds scary,” she commented, her forehead furrowed.

Ben had some hesitation about the courage that the trial would demand of him, but he tried to downplay their nature to Anya.

“They’re a series of challenges that require strength, skill, fortitude and concentration,” he explained to her.

“I hope you pass,” she smiled sweetly at him, her arms hugging her knees.

“Thank you,” Ben answered, mollified by her change in attitude.

They sat quietly for some time, staring into fire and watching the flames dance until a rustling from the thicket beyond caught Ben’s attention.

“Is that your master back already?” Anya whispered.

“No,” Ben replied, Luke’s Force signature notably absent from his senses. Warily, he rose from the ground and drew his lightsaber to his hand. Through his supernatural awareness, he could discern a large creature skulking through the underbrush. Though it may be only a nocturnal scavenger hunting its dinner, he was taking no chances. Ben felt that perhaps his vigilance was unfounded when the noise stopped and the jungle fell quiet, thinking that whatever it was had gone away, perhaps deterred by the fire.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

The large leaves of a bush in front of Ben parted like doors slamming open, and the head of a fierce jungle cat burst forth, teeth bared and eyes flashing in the firelight.

Ben’s lightsaber sprang to life, the entire blade now extended as he took a defensive stance against the ferocious predator. The sleek black feline growled an ominous warning before it leapt at the Jedi who was more than prepared to take on the massive foe. The blade of his lightsaber hissed in the night and split the massive feline in half before it could land an attack, its body falling in two massive chunks to the jungle floor while a terrified Anya screamed and scuttled backward against the hull of the ship.

Ben was taking no chances. He stood listening and searching for other predators that may have accompanied the first one, but all he could hear was Anya’s breathing behind him as she tried to calm herself.

“I’m okay, it’s okay,” she gasped, talking herself out of her terror. As the minutes passed, nothing else appeared to attack them, and Ben once again re-holstered his weapon.

“Listen,” Ben said, approaching Anya, “I have to get this cadaver out of here before scavengers smell the blood and come for it.” He knew there could be more danger awaiting them, and he wasn’t taking any chances. “I want you to get inside the ship and wait for me. Don’t move, understand?” he instructed her with an authoritative tone that sent a shiver up her spine, his voice creating a flutter in her gut.

While Anya nodded in agreement, Ben noted her eyes were wide and her fear was making her tremble. Something about the way she responded stirred a sense of power in Ben as he felt the dichotomy between her frail helplessness and his raw strength and courage.

Leaving her to ensconce herself in the derelict vessel, Ben grasped a paw each from the foreleg and hindleg of the hapless creature and dragged the carcass several hundred feet away from the ship in the opposite direction Luke had departed. He didn’t want his uncle to happen upon another fearsome animal that might come along and feast on the carrion.

When Ben returned to the ship, he put out the fire as he was concerned it had actually drawn the cat to them in the first place, and decided that they should hole up inside the ship despite its lack of structural integrity. Any meltdown or explosion that might have been sparked by the crash would have happened already, so he had no concern for that, and he used his foot to smother the dying embers with dirt before knocking on the escape hatch to alert Anya of his presence.

“Anya?” he called out, hoisting himself up through the small entrance.

“Here,” came her small voice from down a dimly lit corridor. He could hear her sniveling to herself, and when he came upon her in her bunk, she was furiously wiping away tears with her sleeve.

“Hey, now,” Ben said softly, sitting on the bunk next to her. “You don’t have to take on so, everything’s going to be alright.”

“I know,” she said, “but it’s just all been too much! First the ship, then my father leaving me alone, then the monster on the hull, now this!”

“It’s a lot, to be sure,” Ben tried consoling her, and as he sensed she was still needing comfort, he tentatively slipped his arm around her shoulders.

He was surprised when she leaned into him and began bawling, her arm reaching up to clasp onto his neck and her tears trickling down his chest. He could do nothing but rub her back, giving her a moment to let out her fear and frustration.

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll see,” Ben reassured her. “Tomorrow, we’ll get you back to civilization and put you on a transport or bring a repair crew out here, and you’ll be back in business.”

Her ragged sobs eventually softened into mere whimpers, and she sat back, wiping her eyes and sniffling, her cheeks and nose an adorable pink color. Ben had seen few girls cry before, but they hadn’t looked cute. No, their eyes had gotten all puffy and their noses snotty and it was gross, which was what he’d been expecting with Anya. Instead, it made her seem all the more delicate and feminine.

“Thank you,” she said, “really. When you were gone, I realized that cat would have eaten me! He would have chomped down on me and dragged me into the jungle and I’d have never survived.”

Her observation made Ben’s pride swell, but he reminded himself not to allow that feeling into his heart.

“A Jedi must protect the weak and defenseless from evil,”† he quoted her from the Jedi Code, as much to edify her as to remind himself, because for a Jedi to be prideful was a way to invite trouble, to allow the dark side to work its way into his soul, peace being the antidote to emotion.

But emotions were running high in the small space, and as Anya’s fear calmed, Ben could feel another emotion taking its place, a warm eagerness in the young woman that was directed toward him. Her hand was still lying on his chest, and she looked down to see the tight musculature of his ripe adolescent body peeking through his tunic, making her pupils grow darker. She snuggled against him, seeking solace from the coldness and emptiness of the encroaching night.

Ben stayed still, enjoying the feeling of her small, soft body against his like a sweet offering of tenderness as gratitude for his protection, and he enjoyed how good she smelled, like light flowers and soft musk, and it enticed him as he subconsciously leaned closer to breathe in her scent.

“When do you think they’ll be back?” Anya asked, her words hushed like airy feathers against the bare skin of his chest.

“Probably several more hours,” Ben ventured, his deep voice rumbling in his chest under Anya’s cheek, the sound and vibration adding to his masculine mystique as she looked up into his soft, dark eyes for his answer.

Anya thought she saw glittering flecks of gold swimming in the honey brown of his irises, and his prominent nose was a fine counterpoint to his lush, full lips. Without realizing what she was doing, she extended a fingertip to them, tracing them in fascination before he parted his mouth to gently kiss her finger, then leaning down to place those plush lips against her own which parted slightly while her shallow, panting breaths were escaping, his loneliness and hunger seeking out a sanctuary in her.

He tasted gently of her at first, not knowing how experienced she was, and only indulging himself when he felt no resistance from her. His eager tongue swept through her sweet, tiny mouth, her petite tongue tentatively lying with his but soon seeking more as a swell of passion began growin gin her belly. When they finally came up for air, her face was now flushed.

Anya reached the short distance from the bunk to the door of the cabin, pushing it closed with little effort.

“Just in case,” she smiled softly at him as she pulled the pins from what was left of her updo before Ben laid her back against the bed, her shiny blond hair spilling out across the pillow. Ben lifted a lock of her golden tresses between his calloused fingers to admire the sheen of it before nuzzling kisses against her neck.

Anya reached up to touch his face again, tracing a line from his eyebrow, along his jawline and down to the small indent above his collarbone, the skin there soft and sensitive, before her hand moved lower. The fingers of both her hands were now exploring his chest, the smooth pads of her fingertips surrounding and grasping at his well-developed pectorals before brushing slightly against his nipples, the sensation drawing a moan of pleasure from the young man.

“No fair,” he whispered in her ear as she bent down over her, seeking to reach his arms underneath and bare her chest as well. She accommodated him, peeling off her brassiere and shirt, exposing her pert, pale breasts, the nipples rounded and plump like tiny berries. Ben’s mouth closed over one, then the other as he drank in her sweet, young body. She was perfect all over, her skin smooth and unblemished, and she arched her back under him as his mouth drove her to ecstasy.

“So beautiful,” Ben whispered between soft, wispy kisses. He swirled his tongue around her areolas before nipping the pink buds with his teeth, ever so gently. He wanted to ravish her, but he held back, his first clumsy attempts with Lady Llana showing him he still had much to learn. But he was an apt student, and he remembered all the things he’d done with her that he’d learned could bring sounds of pleasure from a woman, and those experiences informed his movements as he sought to please the eager girl before him.

Anya’s fingers were stroking through Ben’s silky hair, occasionally tugging at the strands when a sensation was particularly pleasurable to her, giving Ben the needed signal to give her more of what she was seeking. Her hips continued to squirm and wriggle under him, inviting him to reach his hand between her legs and rub against her pants, which he did, firmly but gently.

Anya wasn’t having it gentle. The new stimulation he was providing her unleashed a hunger between her legs and she rubbed back, her cunt hot and wet in her panties and struggling to draw more pressure from him while she fingered frantically at her waistband in an effort to escape her clothing.

“Slow down,” he whispered to her, slowly pulled her trembling fingers away, “we have all night.”

His head was leaned back and as he cupped her breasts, he drank in her reaction, her chest heaving with anticipation and tiny whimpers escaping her throat when his calloused thumbs ghosted over her nipples.

“Ben, please,” she begged him, wanting more, wanting him in her.

His hands left her slender torso and deftly slid under her pants, his fingers popping the button at the top before slipping under her panties. She was gasping in anticipation now, and Ben leaned over to kiss her again, hoping to slow her breathing. Anya moaned into his mouth as he crept ever closer to her hungry core, and when he felt a small, soft tuft of hair, he knew he was close.

Afraid she might bite him, he pulled his mouth away from hers just as his middle finger slipped into the cleft of her. He knew the slippery hotness of her pussy was his for the taking when she nearly came undone.

“Oh, Ben,” she moaned, “I want you, I want you inside me, please!”

She threw her head back, growling now as her back arched uncontrollably. Ben could feel her hunger and desperation, and he didn’t know how long he had before she would erupt over the edge, but his fingers continued to play gently over her as he explored her nether lips. It was when his fingertip slipped over the hard nub at her apex that she gasped as if she’d been shot.

At first, he wasn’t sure if he’d hurt her, but the look on Anya’s face and the erotic waves of emotion rolling off of her told him she was in heaven, so he kept circling the spot to give her what she was wanting. It caused her breath to come in shorter bursts, her hands gripped tightly on him as she writhed in desperate need until she squeezed her eyes tightly and her mouth contorted in a grimace and moaned his name.

“Ben! I’m coming! Oh, stars,” and her repeated exclamations stretched into passionate yells, so loud it almost frightened him, but he hung on, slowly easing her down as her body began to release the pent up tension of her climax.

“Oh,” she sighed, as he cradled her sweaty body, “that was so good, nobody’s ever done that to me before!”

“No?” he asked, surprised to discover his recently-virgin self was no less experienced than she.

“No,” she whispered, her hand trailing down his chest until his belt stopped her progress. Ben hesitated to allow her to explore him further, for there was a tug of war within him. His conscience found it hard to continue pursuing gratification with a girl so inexperienced and to once again violate his abstinence, but his cock was at rock-hard attention and demanding satisfaction and his heart yearned for closeness with a tender being.

Staring into her eyes, his fingers crawled underneath the clasps of the leather strap keeping his tunic closed, and as it fell aside, Anya lightly lifted his shirt open, exposing the expanse of his broad, pale chest, his nipples hardening in the cool air of the cabin.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of his sculpted physique, causing Ben to blush. She caught sight of the color rising in his cheeks but he continued staring back at her, drinking in the sight of her rich red lips so flushed with passion and her nipples hardened from her orgasm. Her luscious body was arousing him even further as he continued undressing himself past his belt to his trousers, unlacing the dusky tan material that was uncomfortably restraining his swollen member. Underneath, he wore nothing, the wardrobe of a Jedi simple and rough, so that his prick immediately swelled through the separated cloth.

Anya’s eyes went wide at the sight of his ample organ.

“Oh,” was all she could say, her shock at the size of his endowment played out on her expression.

Hungry for her touch but seeking to allay her nervousness, Ben slowly guided her hand down to his shaft, her light fingers clasping him like one would a delicate piece of glass.

“Anya,” he hissed, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes slowly closed, his focus rapt on her amateur caresses. She seemed unsure of herself, intimidated by his manhood as she played gently with it.

“Would you suck me?” his low voice reached her.

 _Could_ she suck him? she wondered. He was enormous, and she noted a clear trickle escaping the spongy knob, the shaft engorged so tightly that the veins throbbed under her touch. It was altogether unnerving, yet still she crawled down the bunk away from him, her eyes fixed on his as she settled between his thick thighs. Her hands stroked a fine line up the inside of his groin, skirting his heavy scrotum and surrounding his rigid flesh to lift its throbbing heaviness to where she could surround it with her waiting lips.

Ben’s stuttered breathing betrayed the way her ministrations overwhelmed him, his hands grasping at the sheets to anchor himself as his psyche threatened to float away from him, so enveloped was he by her tender licking and kissing of his cock as he sighed her name.

The musk of him invaded her senses, warm and sweet and unequivocally male, and her mouth stretched wider and wider to eagerly accommodate him. Anya was finding her hunger for him growing as she gave him something she’d never given a boy before, and she was thoroughly enjoying having him in her mouth despite the fact that it was extremely difficult for her to take him fully between her lips. She was pleased when she could tell he was enjoying her attentions, his hips flexing under her as he sought to shove himself deeper in her throat.

Ben began establishing a rhythm, his pelvis undulating as he felt the warm, electric pulsing start deep in his loins, the need racing up his spine as his climax threatened to take him over.

“Swallow me,” he begged Anya. “Swallow me, please.” He wanted to feel her drink his seed, to have her gulp his issue while her lips remained sucking hungrily at his root.

“Take me!” he finally cried out as his cum burst from the tip of his cock. His penis jerked and twitched with his orgasm, the creamy squirting making Anya gag as he kept his prick lodged firmly in her mouth and her tongue continued lapping at him as his climax began to ebb away.

“Oh, stop, stop, please,” he pleaded as he reached down to still her, her continued touch so intense now that he could not bear it until eventually, sighing and satisfied, Ben’s long, elegant fingers stroked sweetly through her long locks, spreading her long, fine hair across his legs and belly, relishing the feeling of it tickling his skin.

“That was so good, Anya, thank you,” he gushed as she crawled up to lie between his legs and prop herself on his chest to gaze into his eyes.

“I’ve never done that before, either,” she smiled, her fingers tracing circles on his taut belly and his gently stroking her cheek.

“I’m glad I could be first for you,” he said, “but we’d best get up. I don’t want us to be caught like this, I don’t think your dad would approve.”

“Or your master,” she said wryly, rolling over to allow him to sit up.

“Wait,” he said as she began re-buttoning her shirt.

“One last peek,” came his voice as she reached for her, his arms slipping around her waist to pull her close so he could place one final kiss at each of her nipples. She found the gesture sweet and reached down to brush his hair back from his face, wanting to remember his kind eyes, the way his rich lips curled into a crooked smile as he looked up at her, his hands straying to her buttocks which he cupped playfully.

“Ben, I wish you could stay with us,” she said, her voice sad.

“Maybe we’ll meet again someday,” he reassured her.

“When you’ve become a Jedi?” she asked hopefully.

“Maybe then,” he smiled, rising to dress, his lightsaber hanging heavily from his belt, reminding him of the weight of his commitment to the ancient religion for which he wielded it.

The two youngsters returned to the hold of the ship, sitting close to the escape hatch so that they could hear the men once they returned. While they kept their vigil, Anya and Ben shared small intimacies as they held hands and toyed with each other playfully before Anya recalled how she and her father came to lose control of their ship near Felucia and crash-landed where Ben and Luke found them.

It was not much later that Luke returned with Daynor, the man exhausted but relieved to see his daughter well and safe, and he smiled in relief as he embraced her.

“To think she was in such good hands, and a Jedi at that!” he exclaimed, little knowing what Ben’s hands had done to Anya.

“But, Daddy, you said there were no more Jedi!” Anya chastised her father.

“I don’t recall ever saying any such thing, young lady,” Daynor exclaimed, his face a mask of mock indignation.

Luke smiled at Ben over the jest, the young Padawan smiling back for other reasons.

~~~~~~

The four of them headed out the next morning for Luke’s transport, Ben and Anya lagging behind the two older men, chatting quietly and giving each other sidelong glances. Concerned, Luke made a mental note to take a harder stance with Ben in future on being alone with women, for his nephew seemed to be more willing to indulge his physical appetites as he grew older, making his uncle fear for his chastity.

At the end of their trip to the station, all said goodbye, Ben and Anya wishing each other well with wistful eyes. He wanted to kiss her, to press his lips to hers one last time, but he knew he could not. Instead, his eyes said to her what his mouth could not, and as Ben took Anya’s hand to say goodbye, he whispered to her.

“May the Force be with you, Anya” he said.

“And also with you, Ben,” she replied.

The master and his apprentice returned to their ship for the flight back to where they’d begun their adventure, Luke still intent on obtaining the scrolls. The Jedi master realized that while his focus was still very much on his vocation, Ben’s thoughts and feelings had begun turning aside to more base desires, and it boded ill for the young man’s future...

“Ben, you know that our life, our commitment to the Jedi code requires you to keep yourself pure, to set aside the urges of your body so that you can remain undistracted from the world around you. This includes relationships, in any shape or form. Am I understood?”

Ben considered his uncle’s admonition, yet remembering the way he had experienced fulfillment with the fairer sex, their soft bodies and loving attention filling a void in him he’d never been able to meet before. However, he knew it was pointless to debate the finer points of attachment versus physical lust with his master, so he simply nodded in response.

“I understand, Master,” Ben replied, returning to his thoughts of Anya, and hoping someday their paths would indeed cross once again.

**Author's Note:**

> † Jedi Code/Legends, “Wookiepedia.” (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Code/Legends)


End file.
